Tonight or forever?
by Thaliattanaka
Summary: Thalia has been kicked out of the hunters, so she decides to live at CHB. One day Nico Di Angelo starts talking to her. Will she fall for him? And will he fall for her? Rated M for smut and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first smut fanfic yet. Umm yeah. Criticism appreciated/taken into notice. THALICO**

**Disclaimer: All rights served to Rick "the troll" Riordan. **

Thalia was walking along the lake at camp half blood. She was thinking. After being kicked out of the hunters, Thalia often found herself walking by the lake, listening to Green Day. Thalia was wearing her usual clothes; a black Green Day tee, black skinny jeans, a black leather jacket and black boots.

After walking for a little while, she heard the familiar sound of footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw the boy that was least likely to show up.

"Nico Di Angelo," she said. He'd grown a lot. He must've grown at least 3 inches taller, making him taller than Thalia. He was wearing his casual clothes: aviator jacket, black tee with a skull on, black trousers and his skull ring. But somehow now it seemed... Hot.

"Hello Thalia, mind if I join you?" He asked

"Not at all."

She thought they might've walked for 10 minutes. All the time she was waiting for him to say something. She grew impatient and decided to break the silence.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

Nico sighed.

"The lake calms me down. Things haven't been... Easy after the war with the giants," he answered.

"Yeah, I know how you feel."

Nico smiled at her. She smiled back, but she couldn't shake off the feeling that there was another reason why he was there.

**-later-**

Thalia woke up to some idiot knocking on the door of her cabin. She quietly rubbed her eyes and slithered out of bed.

"Coming," she said sleepingly. She opened the door and saw Nico again.

"Gods, Nico, do you know the time?" She groaned while rubbing her eyes again.

"3.40 precisely," he answered. He acted natural, but Thalia could sense that he also was tired.

"Nico, go back to bed"

"Can I sleep with you?"

"What? But I'm a..." Thalia stopped herself. She felt like a hole had been punched through her chest. She missed the hunt, a lot. "Fine, come in."

Nico stepped into the cabin. Under the only light in the cabin, was a king size bed.

"Uh?" Nico asked.

"Jason doesn't come here often so I replaced the bunks with this bad boy," she replied. She felt heat flow to her cheeks, but she went and laid on the bed. Nico followed her. He laid himself next to her. She turned away from him, facing the wall. Nico put his arm around her and pulled himself closer to her. They fit perfectly together. Unconsciously, both of them was smiling. They both fell asleep in that position


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N my chapters are short, I know. Probably because I write them right before I fall asleep... Anyway, enjoy the read :3**

**Disclaimer**: **all rights go to Rick "the troll" Riordan**

Thalia stood in the middle of camp. It was really cold. There was no one around except her. She rubbed her shoulders to warm herself up a little. The ground rumbled underneath her feet.  
>"So you've awakened," a voice hoarse growled.<br>"T-technically, I'm asleep," she stammered. "W-who are you, and what are you d-doing in my d-dream?"  
>The earth started to rumble again. She felt the temperature rising. After just a couple of seconds, she was sweating. Smoke appeared around her everywhere, thickening by the millisecond. Suddenly, she stood in a dark cave.<br>"My name is Chaos. I created this universe and everything in it. I created you and your lover," the voice answered.  
>"Nico isn't my lover," she hissed. Chaos laughed.<br>"You shouldn't deny those of facts that are obvious."  
>"But we're not together! It was only for tonight!"<br>"Tonight? Tonight or forever, my dear. Choose." The voice faded away, leaving her in the darkness. In the distance someone was shouting her **name.  
>-<strong>  
>"Thalia, Thalia wake up!"<br>She slowly opened her eyes and saw Annabeth crouching over her.  
>"Jesus, Annabeth. What does a girl have to do to get some extra sleep? What's the time?" She moaned as she rubbed her eyes. Nico was sleeping heavily beside her.<br>"Maybe not having a boy sleeping in the same bed as you," Annabeth giggled. "Why is Nico in your bed?"  
>"What's the time?"<br>"Don't try to change the topic, Pinecone Face. I want to know what happened."  
>"He came over at night and asked if he could sleep here, so I said yes. Now could you please tell me what the time is?"<br>"It's six am."  
>"Annie get out."<br>"First of all, I will not get out. Second, don't call me Annie."  
>Thalia began shooting small lightning bolts towards Annabeth, in attempt of getting Annabeth out without getting out of bed.<br>"Alright I'll go, but you'll have to tell me the details later, okay?"  
>"Might, might not."<br>"I'll take that as a yes." Annabeth walked to the door. "Friendly reminder that you're not a hunter anymore, so you can fool around as much as you like," Annabeth snickered. Thalia guided the wind to shut the door in Annabeth's face. Nico turned around in his sleep. Thalia looked at him.  
>'He's so cute when he sleeps,' she thought. She laid her head on his chest. His heartbeat was slow and steady. She wanted to stay in that position forever. She wanted it to never end. It was like heaven, all of it. Her with him, it felt so right. The. It hit her. She was in love.<p> 


	3. Authors note

**A/N so I've just spent the last hour writing chapter three. I was just going to copy it then publish it when it ALL FUCKING DELETED ITSELF. So right now I can't write because I'm too fucking mad at my iPod, but hopefully I'll upload tomorrow/later today. **

**Until then, stay cool ~(^_^)~**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N soo sorry for the late update! School's a bitch and so are free time activities XC  
>WARNING: LEMONS :3<br>DISCLAIMER: Characters belong to Rick "The Troll" Riordan :3**

Thalia woke up to a gentle squeeze around her shoulders. She groaned and turned over. Nico looked into her eyes and smiled.  
>"Had a good sleep?" He asked. His smile was the most beautiful smile she'd ever seen.<br>"Yeah," she smiled. "Except that Annabeth came in early this morning and woke me up." Nico laughed. His laugh was like a beautiful song that made your life ten times better. Before Nico could stop himself, he crashed his lips on her. She returned the kiss with passion. Nico sat upon his knees, breaking the kiss. He then pulled her up so that her feet were around his waist. Thalia pulled her arms around his neck and began kissing him passionately. His arms found their way around her waist, pulling her closer. They were locked in their embrace, until Thalia broke the kiss.  
>"Nico..." She whispered, her forehead leaned against his. "I think I love you."<br>"Good, because I know I love you," he said. She crashed her lips against his. This time they were more aggressive, like if both of them wanted control. Nico broke the kiss and started to kiss down her neck.  
>Thalia moaned as he started to suck on her secret spot.<br>She tried to lay her back on the bed, but Nico ended up dragging her up again. Nico ripped off her pyjama-tee, revealing her D-cup breasts. He started sucking on her right nipple while using his right hand to tease her other nipple.  
>"Shit," Thalia moaned, turning him on more. Nico's boner was straining really hard against his boxers. Thalia ripped off her own soft-shorts, revealing her black thong.<br>Nico started to kiss down her stomach. Their breathing was rasped and fast. Nico tore off her thong with his teeth. He started to tease Thalia, brushing his fingertips along her clit. Thalia's breathing got heavier and faster.  
>"FUCK!" She exclaimed when he suddenly stuck his index finger inside her. She kept moaning as he fingered her. Soon enough, he added his middle finger. As the minutes went, he added more fingers. In the end, he was fisting her. When she was about to come, he pulled out.<br>"Fuck, let me finish already," she breathed. Nico started to lick her clit, making her shiver with pleasure. He suddenly stuck his tongue inside her, tasting her liquids. She screamed as she came.  
>She took a deep breath, then flipped them over.<br>"My turn," she said as she bit her lip.

**A/N AGAIN:** **First time on lemons ( ._.) idk if it was good, so a review or two would help :) and yes, I'm going to continue this :3**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I've never updated so early xD**

_**LoganRiley:**_** I also thought all Thalico fanfics were so dramatic. That's why I made this fanfic xD**

_**Angelinathevulcan: Yeah I'm a bit rushed, but don't worry ;) **_

_She took a deep breath, then flipped them over._

_"My turn," she said as she bit her lip._

Nico chucked. Thalia started to kiss down his neck, leaving love marks all over him. She licked his abs, causing him to moan. Nico stared at her in awe as she tore away his boxers with her teeth. She started to stroke his rock-hard 9 inch dick. Nico's moans were filling the room. She started to lick the head if his dick.

"Ugh, Thalia," he moaned. Soon enough, she was bobbing her head up and down his member. Nico let out a long moan, signalizing that was going to come. Thalia went all the way, putting all 9 inches in. She was amazingly skilled for a newbie.

"Thalia!" He gasped as he came. He pulled her up and flipped them over.

"Nico, please be gentle; this is my first time," she said.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle. This is also my first time," he smiled at her. Slowly, he inserted his member into her womb. Thalia's face was trying to not show pain, but he knew she was whimpering. He felt himself hit her barrier. She nodded slightly, signalizing that she was ready. He thrusted hard, breaking the barrier. Thalia let out a scream. Nico bent slightly over, so that he could silence her with his gentle kisses.

After a few minutes, she nodded, signalizing him to move. He started slowly.

"Faster," Thalia moaned. He started thrusting harder and faster.

"Fuck! Nico!" She moaned. She was in heaven. She could feel her orgasm coming, but she held it inside, wanting the pleasure to never end. But then she couldn't keep it in anymore. She screamed his name as she came. Soon after, Nico moaned as he came inside her.

"That was..." She started.

"Amazing, yeah."

"Round two?"

"Oh hades, yes." His dick was already harm again. She flipped them over, leaving her on top. She ran his dick along her clit, teasing both of them. Suddenly, she slammed down on his member.

"Shit!" He moaned. She started to grind on him. He grabbed her hips and guided them up and down. She kept moaning and saying his name. They went faster and harder, and soon after, they were at max speed.

Nico felt her walls tighten around his member. He raised his hips with the last trust.

"Nico!" She screamed as she came. She climbed off his lap. She sucked him off 'till he came in her mouth. She swallowed most of, but a lot came on her boobs. The sheets were soaked by their come. There was a big puddle of come on the floor. She laid herself down beside him. She laid her head on his chest, feeling his heartbeat against her temple. He laid one arm around her, securing her in his grasped.

"Mine," he whispered. Thalia snorted, of course she was his.


End file.
